


You Are Beautiful As I Tear You To Pieces

by 13Reaper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Lily and James are still alive due to Joyi's powers, Multi, Rape, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13Reaper/pseuds/13Reaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want that Death Eater murdered for what he has done to my baby girl," growled James to Dumbledore. "She's only fourteen, damn it! Her dreams and life are destroyed because of him!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new version of 'I'm Pregnant...', because I lost the idea for it.  
> I do have a Hilary Potter account on Twitter, if you wanna follow me: @UkePotter

Hilary Potter was the outgoing, shy, but popular witch in Hogwarts. Her love for singing got her a solo project in the Frog Choir; which made her 'Aunt' Joyi happy. Her boyfriends, Fred and George Weasley, always teased her about it. After graduating, all three would be married to each other. Hilary Potter would be Hilary Potter-Weasley. They made a oath of that when they were little children.  
"Miss Potter," said Severus Snape as he turned to her.  
Hilary snapped out of her daydream of her having sex with the twins. "Yes, Unclie?" She smiled.  
The third year Gryffindors giggled, and Severus rolled his eyes.  
"Ten points from Gryffindor and detention Miss Potter," Hilary frowned. "Your essay on the subject, Love Potion, was poorly written."  
"Aunt Joyi helped me," she explained.  
Severus rubbed his forehead, "Oh yeah...I'll give you a second chance to redo it WITHOUT the help of your Aunt."  
"Thank you," she smiled. "Hundred points to Professor Snape."  
He rolled his eyes, "Miss Snape, stop making love eyes at Mister Malfoy."  
Blossom Kwon-Snape's eyes widen and her face turned dark red as the class laughed with Draco turning around.  
"Mwo!?!" She yelled in Korean. "I am NOT! I was seeing if that fake hair colour of his would fade away."  
Draco stood up and growled at her, "My hair colour is NOT fake, filthy Korean."  
"I'm half Korean, you bleach blonde fucker, and I took a shower this morning, you ugly troll." She stood up also and hissed at him.  
"FIFTY POINTS FROM BOTH GRYFFINDOR AND SLYTHERIN AND DETENTION FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK!!" yelled Severus as the class began silence. "One more word from any students, and they'll have detention for the rest of the school year." The 'couple' took their seats and looked away from each other. 

~°~ 

"I still think that Blossom and Draco are dating," said Hermione as she walked with Hilary and Ron. "They were made for each other."  
"I don't know about that," said Ron. "She's out of his lead. He's a git."  
"Because you want him all to yourself, right?" smiled Hilary.  
Ron blinked, "I'm not gay, Hils. I already like someone WHO'S a female."  
"Suuurrreee," giggled Hermione with Hilary.  
"Stop lying to them, Ronald. You know that you are of whatever they said," said Fred as he hugged Hilary from behind and kissed her cheek. "Ello love."  
Hilary giggled and stopped to turn around, "Ello my love." She kissed his lips and he returned the favor. "Where's George?"  
"He's cleaning up the Medical Room, because Doctor Joyi caught him setting a trap for her on her chair," he explained as he grabbed her ass.  
Hilary jumped a little and giggled, "Awww, poor George, and no-no-no." She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled.  
Ron rolled his eyes and Hermione smiled.  
"Get a room, you two." Ron announced that them.  
Fred stared at him which made Ron's skin crawl. The stare of killing or torturing.  
"Nah, that room will be for the wedding." smiled Hilary as she looked at Ron.  
"Come on, guys. It's lunch time and I'm starving," Hermione began to walk away with Ron.  
"Shall we?" winked Fred at Hilary. She nodded and grabbed his hand as she walked to the great hall. 

~°~ 

George finally showed up at lunch time as his half other and girlfriend sat down. He sat next to Hilary, with her in the middle of the double troubles.  
"So, how was cleaning up for my Aunt?" Hilary asked George as she kissed his lips. He slowly kissed her back.  
"Awful," he sighed. "She wanted me to sing a song before going." He grabbed some food as the gang chuckled at his story. He blinked and looked at them. "It's true. I have to sing a song that I never even heard of. Plus, she said that-."  
"You have a wonderful voice, Mister Weasley." George jumped and turned to look up at the Doctor. "You should join the choir," she said and turned to Hilary. "Oh Hilary, your detention with my husband has been moved to next week. The Frog Choir is having a meeting tonight."  
Hilary cheered inside and smiled, "What time, Auntie?"  
"After curfew, so here's your pass and rest up beforehand," she handed her a golden ticket and walked away to other choir member.  
Hilary looked at the ticket and did a little arm dance, "No detention for me~." She smiled.  
"Great, then we can have a little fun until then," said Fred as his hand snaked down to her thigh and rubbed the inner part.  
She blushed and shook her head, "I have to redo an essay for Potions and rest my throat."  
The twins pouted and looked at her with puppy-dog eyes. She looked at them and shook her head.  
"Please honey?" George begged. "We just wanna practice for the big game, tomorrow."  
"Yeah," agreed Fred. "We need extra good luck." His hand went inside her panties.  
Hilary jumped and blushed dark red as she felt him rubbing her, "Guys, please stop." She whispered softly so only they can hear her.  
They obeyed and kissed her cheeks. Fred's hand left her panties and set it on the table. George looked at his food.  
"I have disgusting brothers," said Ron with a mouthful of chicken. "Do you two care about is sex?"  
"Chew with your mouth close, Ron," said Hilary. "I'm sitting in front of you and I don't wanna see your food." Ron closed his mouth.  
"Guys, look at Blossom and Draco sitting together," said Hermione. "They're holding hands under the table. I won't be surprised if they got married to each other." Hilary turned her head to watch Draco sliding his hand on Blossom's inner thigh. She raised a brow how Blossom didn't jumped when Draco went in her panties.  
She turned back around and whispered, "She's not a virgin. They had sex before."  
"How do you know?" asked Ron. Hilary just smiled and didn't answered. 

~°~ 

Hilary was walking down the hallway when she felt eyes looking her. She felt a chill racing down her spine as she began to jog away from the eyes.  
She thought she heard footsteps behind her as she was running now. She began to panic as the footsteps were running behind her. She turned the corner and bumped into Teddy; her 'cousin'.  
"Cousin," said the Head Boy Hufflepuff as he grabbed her shoulders. "Are you okay? Why are you so pale?"  
Hilary panted as she hugged him, "Someone was chasing me. I don't know who but I had a feeling..."  
Teddy pulled out his wand and poked his head around the corner. "I don't see anyone, but let's get you back to your dorm, to be safe.  
She nodded and walked beside him; not letting him go...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to the band, 'In This Moment', because I'm doing some songs from them in the story. They're an amazing band.  
> Remember: the band are the rightful owners of the songs, like Queen J.K. Rowling is the rightful owner of Harry Potter.

Hilary groaned as her owl woke her up with a letter in her beak. She sat up and looked at her clock: 03:56. She groaned again as she took the letter.  
"Why so early?" She looked at her owl as she opened the letter. She pulled out a black and white picture and gasped at the words: It's A Boy! The picture was an ultrasound of her new baby brother.  
She gave the owl a treat before jumping out of bed and racing to the Gryffindor boys' second dormroom. She bursted into the room and smiled.  
"Zak!!!!" She cheered as the second years jumped up in shock. They were awake now.  
"Bloody Hell, Hilary." Zak said in tired way. "Why are you waking us up in the middle of the night for?"  
She walked on over to him and showed him the picture, "You're gonna be a big brother for our baby brother."  
He gave her a thumb up before laying down again to bed. She ruffled his messy red hair before walking out. 

~°~

"Congratulations Hilary," smiled Hermione as she brushed her bushy hair due to the heat. "When is your brother due?"  
"Mum said around next spring, but the date is unknown to me," she turned to her best friend and pulled out her hair straightener from her bag. "Wanna borrow my hair straightener?"  
"Yes please," she smiled and took it. "My hair needs help."  
"Ask Doctor Joyi for a perfect hair spell. I bet she knows ton of beauty spells," Hilary grabbed her towels and school clothing. "I'll meet you in the Great Hall. I need a shower." She walked out.  
"I'll put your straightener on your bed," called out Hermione.  
"Thanks," she called back before going to the shower area.  
Once there, she took off her bed-clothing and turned on the shower. The area was empty but she still felt like someone was watching her. She shook off the feeling and began to wash her body.  
Maybe she was nervous of starting Fourth Year after summer; in a month will be the Seventh Year Graduation. She would missed Teddy. Her 'Uncles' Remus and Sirius found Teddy in an alley when he was a newborn by his dead mother. She was stabbed to death by her insane boyfriend; leaving her and the baby to die in the cold. He was arrested and the couple took Teddy in as their own son.  
Of course, they didn't had a name for him until they noticed that he would cried for his blue teddy bear, and that teddy bear never left his side. They named him Teddy Lupin-Black.  
She sighed as the warm water danced on her soft skin; washing away the soap and now her hair. She closed her eyes as she lathered up her hair and rinsed. She stood there for a minute or two before turning off the water. She wrapped her towels around her hair and waist before stepping out.  
She shivered as the chiller feeling came back. "Hello?" she called out. "Anyone in here?" she gasped as her scar began to burn a little. "Owwy. Why are you hurting me? Voldemort is gone..." Or is he?  
She quickly got dress and raced out of there. She slipped on a puddle and fell backward, but was saved by Seungri Kwon-Snape.  
"Here you are," he pulled her forward and smiled. "Blossom was worried about you."  
She thanked him and eyed him, "Were you spying on me?"  
He laughed, "If you had a dick, then I would, but no I wasn't. Why? Was someone spying on you?" He pulled out his wand.  
"I don't know," she said. "I had a feeling..."  
"Come on. Let's go to breakfast," he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and walked away with her.

~°~ 

Hilary didn't tell her friends about the incident in the showers; especially to the twins.  
"I wanna know why you thought it was a good idea to wake me, and my mates up at four in the bloody morning?" yawned Zak as he sat next to his big sister for breakfast.  
Hilary smirked, "Remember when you were seven?"  
"That was many years ago!" yelled Zak with bacon in his mouth.  
She chuckled, "Payback is a bitch." She dived into her food.  
"I wanna know Blossom is dating that ferret Malfoy," hissed Zak.  
Hilary raised a brow, "She's dating someone her age, and you are too young for her."  
"She's your age," he explained.  
"True," she drank her pumpkin juice. "But you chickened out."  
"Girls scared me," Zak blushed. "Blossom scares me the most."  
"Next time, little bro.."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to skip some months and go straight to summer. :P   
> The photo is Hilary Potter, by the way.

 

Hilary giggled as Teddy rolled his eyes at his dads kissing at the altar. Sirius and Remus were finally married on June 12, 1994, and it still reminds a mystery of why they waited a long time to get married. As the flower girl, Hilary was standing beside Teddy on Remus' side as her father gave her a smile. In many years from now, he would be giving her daughter away to the Weasleys' twins. He thoughts that it was a silly idea of them getting married to each other, but they were children at the time. He never thought that it was serious of the trio; writing an vow. Well, at least she's not having sex with them yet.... Is she?  
James raised a brow at his thoughts. 'Is Hilary having sex with the twins? She better not be! But she never lies to me, because I trust her and put truth serum in her juice at breakfast.' He smiled and clapped as the newly weds walked away from the altar.

 

~*~

 

"Mum, I think Charlus is pooping again," Hilary noted as she fast walked to her parents' room with the three month old baby in her arms. "Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew." she sat him down on the changing mat as Lily laughed.  
"Oh honey, don't be like that," giggled Lily as she began to change her son. "You'll have children, one day."  
Hilary rolled her eyes, "If I do have children, then I'm letting the twins change them. I'm not touching a dirty diaper." she squeaked as Lily handed her a closed-up dirty diaper. "Uhhh..."  
"Throw it away, honey." Lily dressed Charlus and walked with him in her arms to downstairs. She sighed as she threw the diaper in the wastebasket and followed Lily.  
"So mum," spoke Hilary. "Mr. Weasley is taking the twins, Ron, Hermione, the rest of the clan to the Quidditch World Cup next week. May I go?"  
Lily smiled, "Well, you have to ask your father about that one. He's taking you and Zak to it, also."  
Hilary blinked, "Wait. Dad's taking us?"  
Lily sat the sleeping baby in his playpen and nodded, "Yep, with Mr. Weasley, Remus, Sirius, and Teddy."  
"Not you?" she questioned as they walked to the kitchen.   
She shook her head, "Joyi, Molly, and I are having a Witches' Week Off from children, husbands, and everything." she smiled.  
"Charlus?" she sat down as she raised a brow.  
"Dumbledore actually wants to babysit him," the red-haired witch accioed some cookies for them.  "I don't know why, but hey, lucky break for me."   
Hilary dug in, "Maybe he wants a child.."  
"Or he's a bored old man with nothing to do over the summer break," she sighed and bit into a cookie. "Oh Hilary, I'm going to pack you some personal things in your bag."  
"Like?" she poured them some milk and handed her mum her glass. She began to drink.   
"Condoms," Hilary nearly choked on her drink and looked at her mother with widen eyes.  
"MUM! I'm not having sex and why would you say that or even think of what!?" puzzled Hilary.  
Lily laughed and winked at her daughter, "I'm kidding! I'm kidding! Oh Hilary, you should have seen the look on your face. It was priceless."  
Hilary growled and walked away, "You're insane, mum."   
"Love you too, sweetie."

 

~*~

 

"Okay," breathed James as he put some more things in his bag. "Tent, food, water, personal items, clothing.... Are we missing anything?" he looked up at his wife and Zak.   
Zak yawned, "Why did you wake me up at six? You're worse than Hilary.." he crashed on the couch to sleep.  
James chuckled and smiled, "Early phoenix gets the food. Hills, are you ready up there?" he called out from the stairs.  
"Bloody Hell!" she cursed from upstairs. "I can't find it!"  
"Can't find what, Roly Poly?" asked James.   
"My bloody bra!" she answered and James' eyes widen as he turned to Lily. She smiled while holding Charlus.  
He turned back to the stairs, "Aren't you wearing it?" Silence. He frowned and sighed. "Hilary, are you wearing your bra?"  
"I'm checking it and I don't know. I'm not wearing my glasses."  
"Why aren't you wearing your glasses?"  
"......I lost them with my bra..."   
James sighed again before walking up the stairs. "Hold on... I'm coming..."   
"Found them! They were on my bed!" He stopped in midway of climbing and rolled his eyes. "I'll be down in a few."  
He turned around and looked at Lily, "Remind me to write a book on taking care of teenage daughters; muggle or not." He kissed his wife goodbye when Hilary raced downstairs with her things. He turned to her. "Got everything? Bra? Glasses? Whatever?"  
"Yes and yes," she smiled before hugged her mum. "Zak, wake up. We're leaving." She pushed her brother off the couch and walked to the fireplace.   
Zak yelped before falling off it, "Dad! Hilary pushed me off the couch."  
"Because it's time to leave. We're ten minutes left," James lifted up the main bag. "Bye honey, love you." he air-kissed her goodbye before travelling by the Floo Network.  
Lily waved goodbye with Charlus. After they went gone, Lily smiled and did a little dance with Charlus.  
"Mummy has to wait for Albus then it's Witches' Week Off with Joyi and Molly," she kissed his son's tiny hand as he giggled with the dance.

 

~*~

 

The Potter clan finally arrived and both Weasley and Lupin-Black clans looked at them.  
"Sorry we're late. Hilary lost her bra and glasses," explained Zak and Hilary's fist met the back of his head. "Ow!"   
The twins snickered and Hilary glared at them. They stopped and smiled so innocently.   
"Oh that's alright," smiled Arthur. "Teenagers are slowly losing their minds like adults."   
"Good thing ours is out of that stage," joked Sirius to Remus.   
"Dad!" Teddy's eyes widen and groaned. "Can we go now, please?!" he began to walk to the tent field with the gang following him.   
They jogged up a hill before reaching the field. The teenagers' eyes were widen in awe as they saw many tents with people for the teams. Zak and Ginny began to race down the hill with everyone behind them.   
"I win!" cheered Ginny as she defeated Zak, who was huffing from the run.  
"You cheated," he breathed. "Somehow.."   
James laughed as the adults looked for a spot. Hilary looked at the people partying and wearing the each teams' colours. She smiled as she saw the people getting along with each others.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHILLHANGER!!! I have to leave, but I'll finish it up at home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of chapter 3. I had to redo this part because it didn't saved. ;_; It has been ages since I read/watched Harry Potter.

Hilary admired the sportsmanship of the fans. She smiled at them telling each other stories, sharing foods, and singing songs. She sighed as she wished the Gryffindors and Slytherins were like the fans. She loved the colours of the teams; especially Bulgaria's colours. Red and black were pretty colours to her.  
"Hills," called out Ron. "We found a spot."  
She nodded and jogged towards them. She saw the male adults putting up the tents with magic. She watched as her dad set up the kitchen tent.  
"I think we're done," smiled Remus and looked up at the sky. "Beautiful weather with a nice breeze to it. No full moon until next month.."  
"You sure about that?" winked Sirius as he nudged the other in the arm.  
"Dad!" yelled Teddy. "Stop that, please?!"  
Remus sighed and rolled his eyes as Sirius laughed.  
"What time does the game start?" Fred asked as he snaked an arm around Hilary's waist. She blushed and looked up at him.  
George watched his twin and his girlfriend. Sure, he was jealous but Fred's his other half. He growled softly as he walked in the Weasley tent. Ginny eyed him and raised a brow. Was George really that jealous of Fred?  
"I suggest you release my daughter's body from your grip, Frederick." ordered James with a serious look on his face.  
The pale, orange-haired boy unsnaked his arm around her and gulped in fear.  
"Dad! He wasn't doing anything!" she groaned in annoyance.  
Sirius laughed more, "Yeah Prong. Why so Sirius?"  
"Why so Moony, Padfoot?" smiled James. Sirius stopped and looked at him.  
"LAME!" called out Zak from the Potter tent. "Old people suck at making jokes."  
The three Marauders rolled their eyes.  
"The game starts at seven, but we're sitting in the back around six-thirty," answered Arthur to Fred's question. He smiled as he waved to someone. "Ah! Barty Crouch! What a pleasure to see you here?"  
Hilary raised a brow as an older gentleman came walking towards Mr. Weasley.  
"Old Man Barty," James shook the new visitor's hand with a smile. "How are you?"  
"Ah, busy like always," answered Barty.  
Percy gulped as he saw his boss with his father. "Sir," he greeted. "Would you like some tea?"  
"I would like some. Thank you, Percy." Percy immediately ran to the kitchen tent.  
"Come on," started James. "You have to meet everyone." They went to the Lupin-Black family first.  
"Ah, yes. Congratulations on your marriage, by the way." Barty said to the couple. "My, my, my. Teddy is all grown up. I remembered when you were a baby. Blue-haired baby, actually."  
Next, they went to the Weasley family.  
Percy came out of the tent with a cup of tea in hands. He raced to his boss, "Here you go, sir. It's Earl Grey Tea."  
The old folk took it, "Thank you." He began drinking it with the nervous boy watching him. "Delicious."  
Percy sighed in relief with a smile.  
Finally, they went to the Potter tent.  
"Zak," said James in the tent's opening. "Get out here."  
"I don't wanna," proclaimed Zak. "I'm relaxing."  
"Jacking off isn't relaxing, Zak." James smiled. Hilary covered her mouth with her hand from breaking out a laugh.  
Zak immediately raced out of the tent with eyes widen, "I was NOT jacking off, dad!"  
James rolled his eyes, "You forget that I was your age once, remember? Anyway, this is Mr. Crouch. He works with Mr. Weasley and I at M.O.M."  
Barty held out a hand, "My, you have grown, also. I still remember you in diapers."  
Zak shook it and raised a brow, "Thank you?"  
The old man smiled before turning to meet the last person on the list.  
"This is Hilary," announced James to Barty.  
Hilary smiled and held out her hand, "Hi."  
Barty took it, "The Girl-Who-Lived..." She made a face but smiled a little.  
"Sir," coughed James.  
"Sorry," frowned Barty. "Just my old memory after me. You grew up so beautiful, Hilary."  
"Thank you," she smiled.  
He released her hand, "I have to get going. Enjoy the game. I'm hoping Ireland wins. Britain haven't host a game in thirty years." 

~°~ 

The game was on and Hilary was the only one in the group wearing red and black.  
"Go Bulgaria!" she cheered.  
"How could you cheer for them?" asked Zak.  
She shrugged and looked behind her. She saw a little, house elf sitting alone with her hands covering her eyes. She did say that the seat was for her master, but where was he or she? She turned back around to the game.  
"That's VIKTOR KRUM!" yelled Ron.  
"Dumb Krum," said the twins.  
"Ron loves him," giggled Hilary.  
Ron's face turned red, "Shut up, Hils."  
The twins and her laughed.  
They watched and Hilary felt a pinch on her jean shorts. She turned around and saw Fred's hand on her ass.  
"My dad will kill you, if he sees your hand on me." She stated and Fred immediately removed his hand. She giggled and made a face as Viktor got hit in the face.  
"I hope he's alright," worried Hermione.  
"Vicky," murmured Ron. "Not his face."  
"Wow," amused Hilary. "He got right by up. Whoa~! His nose is broken!"  
In the end, Ireland won the game. The Ireland's fans cheered as the Bulgaria's fans groaned in defeat. 

~°~ 

The aftermath of celebrating the game continued in the night. Hilary went to bed after an hour of celebrating.  
She worn her blue, long sleeve shirt with short-shorts. She sat her glasses next to her pillow before going to bed. 

®®®®®®®®©©©©©®®®®®©©©™™™™™

Hilary jumped up from her sleep as her father shook her awake.  
"Hilary, wake up." He sounded like he just went for a run.  
"Why?" She groaned as she put on her glasses.  
"We're under attack!" Her eyes shoot up as she looked at him. She was awake now and was putting on her shoes.  
Father and children raced out of the tent and gathered with the rest of the gang.  
"Children," said Remus. "Go into the woods and we'll meet you there." James, Bill, Sirius, Teddy, Percy, Arthur, and him raced towards the attackers.  
The crowd was everything, and it was hard to stick together with people pushing to get out of the way.  
Hilary was trapped in the middle of the fearing crowd.  
"Zak!" she called out for her brother. No answer. "Hermione? Ron? Fred? George?!" She pushed herself out of the crowd and looked around.  
The place was on fire and people were panicking. Hilary didn't know how this happened, but whoever started it wanted blood. She coughed from the smoke and heard cracking behind her. She turned around and screamed as a tent pole came down on her; knocking her to the ground and out cold.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains rape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it sick to say that I live to break your will?  
> · In This Moment - Sick Like Me ·

"Morsmordre!"  
The first word Hilary heard when she opened her eyes. She groaned as her head was pounding. She stood up as she saw the sky glowing bright green. She gasped as a giant skull with a snake coming out of its mouth appeared in the sky. She turned back around to the destruction. She saw the tents destroyed, things on fire, and a man walking towards her. She gulped as the young gentleman came close to her.  
"Are you alright?" He asked. She placed a hand on the side of her throbbing head.  
"Y-yeah," she answered as she looked at him. "I think so."  
"We need to get out of here," he grabbed her arm and ran towards the woods.  
"Wait," she stopped and her vision was blurry. "I forgot my things in my tent. I think it's still here." She turned around and raced towards her family's tent. The man twitched his tongue before running after her. Once there, she saw her tent barely standing. The rest were destroyed.  
She walked inside the tent and went in the back to her bed. The man grinned as he slid Hilary's stolen wand in his hand from his sleeve. She was grabbing her bag when she felt the worse pain ever on her back. She screamed in agony as she collapsed onto her bed.  
The man twitched his tongue again as he walked up to her laying self. She quickly laid on her back to face him.  
"Shame actually," he started with a grin. "The name's Barty Crouch...Jr." He scrawled at the last word.  
"What did you do to me?" She whimpered from the pain still.  
"Just a little curse, beautiful," he climbed on top of her. Her eyes widen as he grabbed her arms.  
"No. Stop, please!" she struggled underneath him as he cursed her again. She screamed with tears forming in her eyes.  
"Don't struggle, beautiful. It won't hurt," he pulled down her shorts and panties.  
"No! Help!! Dad!! HELP!!" she cried out as he cursed her again. "DADDY!!!"  
"No one is going to hear you, and scream like that again, you'll be so sorry," he undid his pants. He felt the Potter girl was made for him. He felt that she was his and his only. He watched her in the stands. He wanted to kill that Weasley boy when he grabbed her ass. He was obsess over her. She will be his; one way or another. This was the way...  
She whimpered as he grabbed both of her arms in one hand and put them over her head.  
"No please," she whispered as he spread her legs apart. "I don't want this. I--AHHHH!!!" she screamed in pain as he pushed himself in her. The tears were lacking out of her eyes as he thrust in her.  
"Relax beautiful," he kissed her lips. "You'll enjoy it, if you do."  
She was shaking badly as he pounded himself in her more and more. She didn't want her first time to be like this. She didn't want him, period, inside of her.  
"Please stop," she begged as he sucked on her neck. "It hurts so badly."  
He ignored her plead as he licked her skin that was showing her collar bone.  
"So beautiful with soft skin," he kissed her jaw. "You were made for me, my beautiful wife."  
She cried harder, "I'm not your wife and this hurt!"  
He grabbed her wand and cursed her again. She screamed before passing out. He grinned his devilish grin. She was his; whether she likes it or not.

®®®®®©©©©©®®®€€€€ 

Hilary opened her eyes as he released his seeds in her. She groaned as she felt it. He smirked as she bled red. He was her first. He slowly pulled out and smiled.  
"You were amazing, beautiful." He kissed her lips before going to her neck. She screamed as he bit the area where the neck and shoulder connected; leaving teeth marks in its arrival. She sobbed from the pain. She felt filthy; disgusted and a whore.  
"W-why?" She finally choked out the question that was in her head.  
He redid his pants and twitched his tongue, "You were made for me..." He got up and left; leaving a destroyed Hilary Potter behind. Her innocence was just taken from her.  
She curled up in a ball before bogging her eyes out. She knew that my family and friends were searching for her. She couldn't tell them about what just happened. No. They'd think that she was a whore or something. She wiped the tears away and pulled up her panties and shorts. She wanted a shower, now, to wash away the filth.  
She sat up and stood up before racing out of the tent with her bag.  
"Hilary!" yelled Hermione.  
"Hills!" yelled Ron also.  
Hilary looked at them from the distance and needed to think of a plan.  
"Over here," she ran to them.  
"There you are," said Hermione as she hugged her. Hilary quickly moved away from her. She didn't want Hermione to get filthy. "Where were you?"  
"My bag..." She somewhat lied. "I have my everything in it."  
"Everyone has been searching for you," explained Ron with a frown.  
"I'm sorry," she placed a hand on the side of her head again. "May we go, please?"  
The others nodded as they turned around. They began to walk when they heard an angry, male voice.  
"You're fired, Winky!" It was Barty Sr.  
Hilary's eyes widen. Barty Jr and Sr....They're father and son... She ran to the nearest bush to throw up everything she had in the last 24 hours.  
"You okay, Hilary?" asked Ron as Hermione walked up to her. She reached to rub her back, when the damage teenager shoveled her away. Hermione blinked in surprise.  
"I'm fine... I just need to get out of here.." She quickly walked in front of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it. It's three in the morning and I'm tired as fuck. More to come~! :3 Night. :*


End file.
